


A Royal Mess

by Lunarsilver



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarsilver/pseuds/Lunarsilver
Summary: A TiPo story where Tigress is reading vipers romance novels wondering will she ever find her Romeo or a prince charming?





	1. A depressed tiger

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own kung fu panda or any characters in it.

It is a dark and stormy night, tigress was sitting in her room almost finishing one of vipers latest romance novel not feeling very happy the way these romance novels usally bring to viper, it was like the storm was matching what tigress was feeling but she could not explain what she was feeling. When finishing vipers latest romance novel, tigress walked to vipers room knocked on the door. Viper was hoping her latest novel would help tigress not feel so alone, but when viper opened the door she saw the same look tigress had when she was at a wedding last week. Still feeling the same huh, tigress just gave the book back to viper and went back to her room, just as tigress was leaving to go back to her room to sleep. Viper asked tigress do you want to know what your feeling right know, tigress nodded hoping that if she knew the problem she could find a way to fix it, I think you're feeling alone because of the wedding you saw last week. Tigress remembered the wedding like it was yesterday, everyone was happy but when tigress saw the couple they were happier then anyone at the wedding knowing that no matter what happens they would be there for each other, tigress now understands what the problem is she tried to hold back a tear but it got out. Viper saw the tear tigress was trying to hold back run down her face, tigress went back to her room lying down on her bed crying.

Tigress POV

"I read so many of vipers romance novels where a prince charming sweeps the girl off her feet and tells her he loves her because she is not only beautiful but also has a good heart, I have a good heart but just once I would like to be called beautiful, I wouldn't mind if it was from a guy of a different species not because I'm the only tiger left. It would be just nice to hear like maybe from a panda, I always thought it was cute how chubby they are, that to me is all the more to love".

Normal POV

The morning gong rings, the five greeted their master good morning, after the usual uneventful boring breakfast the five head to training, the five were at there normal training stations. Tigress was pounding the wooden dummies she couldn't shake the feeling of being alone hoping being named the dragon warrior could change that but she knew it wouldn't, as everyone just finished training master oogway and shifu came in. "I see you are all done training shifu asked",

"yes master shifu but could i go back to training I'm a little stressed out replied tigress", shifu's face turned from his usual high expectations look to a sad beaten dog.

"Master oogway I'm gonna go meditate I can't be here right now",

"of course take the time you need", as shifu went to go meditate somewhere the five were wondering what could make shifu look like that as there eyes turned to oogway.

"Tell us master oogway who is The dragon warrior viper asked master oogway, hoping it was tigress so she could be at least a little happy, but viper knew like tigress it wouldn't".

"Ah yes the dragon warrior, he is not only the lone survivor from the attack of his village by warlord shen a peacock but also a prince and will be arriving here very soon because i was appointed guardian by my friend his father". the five realized why shifu left and in shock from learning that the dragon warrior is not only a lone survivor of a village attack but a prince, as the five collected themselves two guards wearing very elite armor burst in saying "master oogway the prince has escaped". The five wondered how can a prince escape elite guards who wouldn't let the prince out of sight even for the smallest second, but master oogway just smiled and said

"as long as he's in the valley he'll be safe", the guards bowed and left. Master oogway told the five they can have the day off, everyone left the training room but tigress she just went back to the dummies.


	2. Prince Charming

Few hours later

Tigress just finished when she heard someone say "Awesome."

Tigress turned to see who was with her it was a panda, she only saw them in books from the library and there is one standing a few feet away but now walking towards tigress stopping just in front of her wearing only extra large and very worn pants, "who are you and what are you doing here tigress shouted".

"My name is po and I'm here looking for master oogway but I didn't expect to see someone as beautiful and skilled at kung fu as you what's your name" po replied.

"Master oogway left so you should leave before I huh wait what did you call me". Tigress could not believe what she heard,

"I called you beautiful, what don't tell no one has ever called you that before" po wondered,

"no the only name they call me back at the orphanage before i was adopted by master shifu is monster tigress responded while crying". Tigress couldn't believe what happened next, po was hugging her she couldn't believe a male panda is hugging her, even tigress didn't expect po's arms despite his size could feel muscular and as he let go despite much to tigress dislike of it. When tigress looked into his jade eyes it was like the color of catnip to her she could not turn away, "well if oogway is not here then maybe i can spend the day with you fair maiden" po kissed tigresses right hand "if you don't mind" po asked. Tigress couldn't believe that someone other then her friends and masters would want to spend time with her she could only nod for she was speechless, while they were talking in the training hall po tells tigress that his caring dad had the best chef Mr. ping teach po how to cook so po could live his dream of being a chef like Mr. ping and cook for others then have everyone take care of him. Tigress is liking how independent and caring po is and how his dad would let him do this instead of doing whatever he was supposed to do instead, tigress accidentally trips over her own tail but po catches her in a dancing dip position, while tigress is in po's arms again she looks into his eyes and feels something wonderful she never felt before.

Tigress POV

"I'm in po's arms again please po kiss me right now wait what am I thinking, but this feeling in my heart this feels like vipers novels where a prince sweeps a girl of her feet and they fall in... LOVE but I just met him today, how did this happen to me is it his muscular arms, jade eyes, kind and heart warming personality or all three. Why is po's face coming closer wait is he gonna kiss me,"tigress"

"yes po"

"I know I just met you today but I think no I know that I love you and I stopped myself because i wanted to ask for your permission if I can kiss you"

"Po... yes".

Normal POV

After a minute into the kiss po and tigress enjoying every second of it and both knew they didn't want to stop, but po had something serious to say so he broke the kiss and helped tigress back to her feet he told tigress he wanted to sing her a song, po told tigress he had to get his guitar but he would be back tonight. Tigress did not want po to leave but she also wanted to hear the song so she let him leave, before he was out the door tigress told po that she would be out on the balcony of her room on the east side of the jade palace, po agreed looked back at tigress and said "I would follow you to the ends of the earth and down the deepest darkest cave of your heart to find the angel that you truly are" with those words he left leaving a blushing tigress.


	3. Romeo and Juilet Balcony scene

Tigress POV

Thirty minutes before po would be back tigress was still training relieving stress of today's events unbeknownst to tigress and po viper was going to tell tigress sorry for making her feel worse about love, as she enterd the traing hall she saw tigress and a panda together. Viper rememberd how tigress told her if she was to fall in love with another species it would be a panda, because tigress always thought it was cute how chubby they are that to tigress is all the more to love, viper heard and saw everything that happened between them in the training hall. Viper coming out of her hiding place slithered to tigress, hearing the last word tigress said before viper wanted to hear tigress explain through words not action how she felt about him, "Does po ever run out of compliments".

"How did po make you fall in love with him?" tigress still thinking about po didn't notice viper was behind her tigress thought she was hearing her own thoughts and said out loud.

"Po may a bit heavy but he has very strong comforting arms, I loved how he held me in his strong and caring arms making me feel happy and protected, his reassuring and caring jade eyes telling me everything is gonna be alright even when things seem hopeless and finally my heart. Viper shocked at what she heared from tigress the tigress leader of the furious five and most strongest of them.

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel",

"No viper i can't do that i huh, tigress then realized she wasn't alone talking to her thoughts about po. Tigress turned to see viper grinning from ear to ear,

"You should go to your room because it's dark out now and po might be waiting for you,

"You were spying on us how long were you spying on us" tigress shouted. Viper explained that she was going to apologize about the novels and saw everything that happened between the two from when po appeared to when po left, "this is so embarrassing."

"Don't be tigress come on lets go see if po is waiting", "because I also want to hear the song and don't worry i will hide so he won't see me" tigress agreed because she wanted to see how viper react to how romantic po can be, as tigress and viper went to tigresses room then out the balcony where po was waiting. Viper quickly hid out of sight, as she did viper saw tigress with her elbows on the balcony, her hands holding her face up while tigress looking at po in a very happy day dream state, as viper turned her attention to po from her hiding place he began to play the song.

I can love you like that by John Michael Montgomery

They read you Cinderella

you hoped it would come true

that one day your prince charming would come rescue you

you like romantic movies

you never will forget

the way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet

all this time you've been waiting

you don't have to wait no more

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

move heaven and earth if you were my girl

I will give you my heart

be all that you need

show you you're everything that's precious to me

if you give me a chance

I can love you like that

I'd never make a promise I don't intend to keep

so when i say forever forever's what I mean

I'm no Casanova but i swear this much is true

I'll be holdin nothing back when it comes to you

you dream of love that's everlasting well baby open up your eyes

I can love you like that I would make you my world

move heaven and earth if you were my girl

I will give you my heart be all that you need

show you you're everything that's precious to me

if you give me a chance

I can love you like that

you want tenderness I got tenderness

and I see through to the heart of you

if you want a man who understands

you don't have to look very far

I can love you

I can

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

move heaven and earth

if you were my girl

I will give you my heart

be all that you need

show you you're everything that's precious to me

I can love you like that

I would make you my world move heaven and earth if you were my girl

I will give you my heart be all that you need

show you you're everything that's precious to me

I can love you like that I would make you my world move heaven and earth if you were my girl I will give you my heart.

After the song po took out a rose and threw it to tigress, thanks to her training of punching iron wood, tigress did not feel the thorns when she caught the rose in her hand. Tigress took a whiff of the rose it smelled beautiful, as tigress looked down at po "I love you tigress" "you are my beautiful colorful stripped angel". Tigresses heart wanted her to jump down to him so po could catch her in his arms and kiss him not caring if viper saw, but she was tired from the training so she could only look at him and say,

"I love you too po" tigress said smiling with a thought that she has finally found her prince charming. Po smiled back at tigress and bowed, picked up his guitar and left vanishing into the night. Viper came out of her hiding place, "Wow that was really romantic",

"yes he definitely is". Tigress replied while looking to where po vanished,

well better get some sleep because we got to find the dragon warrior tomorrow. Viper said trying to snap tigress out of her day dream state so she will be fully rested and ready to find the dragon warrior where ever in the valley he is.

"Ok goodnight viper,"

goodnight tigress,"

as soon as viper closed the door tigress put the rose on her night stand and went to sleep hoping she will see po her prince charming again.


	4. Breakfast surprise

Normal POV

1:00 am tigress woke up to a noise in the kitchen, "uh what ah monkey do you really need a almond cookie that badly" tigress whispered to herself as she was slightly awake, but decided to go back to sleep. The next morning master shifu and the five other than viper are wondering why tigress is smiling, "hey tigress looks like you relieved all the stress on the wooden dummies," monkey said wondering if that's why she is smiling.

"well it came back when you were in the kitchen looking for an almond cookie at 1:00 am", tigress said knowing that she is going to give him the beating of his life in training for waking her up from the most romantic night of her life, tigress saw monkey looking at her with a confused look.

"I wasn't up at one in the morning" monkey said hoping tigress would believe him, sure there were times he would get a cookie during the night but it's always at 9:00 pm,

"then who was it" tigress wanting to know as she looked at mantis, crane, shifu and viper. They all said the same thing monkey said, as the five and shifu ran towards the kitchen hoping whoever was here last night is still here so they could teach the intruder a lesson, as they entered the kitchen to they're surprise breakfast was already made, tigress knew it had to be po. Tigress found a note that was left by po saying thank you for a wonderful evening kitten and hope you like breakfast sincerely po, tigress thinking back to the kiss then suddenly oogway walks in saying. "I see you had a wonderful time with the prince tigress and enjoying the breakfast he made", shifu and the rest of the five but viper and tigress in shock about who made their breakfast and tigress got to spend time with him, however tigress was in more shocked about that po was not only the dragon warrior but an actual prince and they kissed.

Tigress POV

Po is not only the dragon warrior but an actual prince and we kissed now it all makes sense, about his caring dad, the chef, his dream. I gotta go find him and, mmm that food does smell really good.

Normal POV

"Wait a minute you mean to tell us that a prince a prince actually made all of this" mantis said still not believing what he is hearing,

"yeah doesn't every lazy royal family have their own chefs so they don't have to cook" monkey agreed. Tigress snapping out of how good the food smells, when she heard what mantis and monkey called po.

"Po is not lazy", "he is actually a very sweet, kind, caring, charming panda and I love him". Tigress shouted wanting to make them regret for calling her prince charming lazy besides the fact that he is a panda and are generally lazy,

after tigress was done she blushed, not because she told everyone, his name or species but that tigress said she loved po.

"Po is actually a prince oh tigress I'm so happy for you", viper said overjoyed that tigresses true love is a real prince just like from her novels.

"Whoa tigress calm down we didn't think you would fall in love with a panda in one day" monkey said trying to apologize,

"yeah", "but how did it happen" mantis said wanting to know what this panda did to make their leader float on cloud nine. Tigress then explained everything, to when po showed up to when she slept with a rose on her night stand, tigress started to blush when she explained the part about the kiss to the end. all but viper, oogway and shifu were in shock at what they heard, shifu was smiling because tigress finally found someone that treated her with kindness and respect just not out of fear. "Tigress would you like to see po again," oogway asked as he stood up and walking to the barracks,

"yes master oogway I do but I don't know where he is". tigress said wishing oogway would know where he is,

"Tigress remember I said I was guardian of the prince", oogway said with a kind smile.

"Yes master oogway but i don't see how, wait you mean he's." tigress in shock,

"Yes", oogway interupted.

"He's gonna be living" tigress still in shock,

"Yes" oogway interupting again, "I am his guardian after all". His room is right over their, oogway pointing to po's room, tigress ran to po's room with shifu and the five following. When tigress opened the door to her prince charming's room, there was po sleeping like a baby.


	5. Po's plan

Tigress POV

Aww he looks so cute when he's sleeping, ok tigress get a hold of yourself remember the others are behined you no time to go all mushy, besides he needs to explain why he didn't tell me that he's a prince in the first place.

"PO" tigress yelled

"Daah" po screamed as he fell out of bed in panic, "oh hey kitten how did you like the breakfast I made" po said as he got up.

Tigress blushed lightly, not from being called kitten, but from embarrassment of being called kitten when her friends and master were behind her. "I was going to but mantis and monkey owe you an apology for not believing you made us breakfast and called you lazy", tigress said as she looked at mantis and monkey with fierce look that could make an army of gorillas cower in fear,

"we're sorry". mantis and monkey said on unison,

"now po" tigress looking back at the prince, "why didn't you tell me you were a prince when we met yesterday".

"Because I thought you were gonna treat me like I was another lazy royal family" po said, tigress angrily glared back at mantis and monkey,

"well truth be told i would have. Until after you told me about your dad and Mr. ping then I would have treated as I did when we first met",

"Thank you tigress, now let's eat I'm starving" po said after breakfast a letter was given to master shifu. shifu opened the envelope and read letter for everyone in the kitchen to hear.

"Dear Masters and five of the jade palace",

"You will surrender the prince or fall like everyone in the valley will if you do not meet me 5 miles from the valleys gate tomorrow afternoon",

"Shen".

"We should start training so we can be prepared to stop shen tomorrow because we are not giving po to this psychotic peacock", tigress said hoping that someone agreed with her plan, as tigress was training she could see that like tigress po was not only talented in kung fu but also to be able to master basic to advance moves quickly and with very few attempts. After training shifu explained his plan that now po is able to defend himself he can join us fight against shen tomorrow, tigress wanted to object but she knew that shifu was right, but tigress would make sure to fight besides po in order to keep her eye on po during the fight to make sure he doesn't get severly hurt but that's not po's plan."Well I better get packing, we got a long trip ahead of us" po said as he was heading to the kitchen,

"ok po just make sure you go to bed afterwards goodnight" tigress said as she was heading to her room.

"Goodnight tigress" po replied, as everyone was asleep po wrote a letter to tigress, po sneaked into her room while she was sleeping without waking her tied the letter it to the rose and left to where shen was waiting.

"Prince po you came to surrender yourself" shen said with a sinister grin,

"yes just leave the valley alone" po said hoping shen would end this quickly and move on,

"sorry prince I would have but one of my assasins here who i sent just to follow you reported to me a few hours ago before you arrived that you are in love with tigress is it" shen said still wearing that sinister grin.

"You leave her and everyone in the valley out of this it's me you want" Po shouted,

"well i would but now i want to make you suffer first, so i will have my assasins kill everyone but the masters, they will be brought in front as i kill them one by one. I will save tigress for last, as you both look at each other for the last time I kill her, then I will end you so you can be with her isn't that a great plan shen said as he and his men laughed.

"No I won't let you" again po shouted angrily,


	6. The sacrifice

"Guards sieze him!" Shen roared as a flock of wolves ran at Po. He ready for the attack as he punched his way into the center of the mob. One wolf bit into his arm causinging Po to yowl out in pain. He punched one wolf only to have two more take the first wolf's place. Shen smiled happily as he saw the panda being taken down. Yet his smile would soon fade. For Po was not the Dragon Warrior for nothing. He grabbed two wolves by the neck and slammed into each other. Two wolves were on his back as he bucked them off. He jumped on his front paws and kicked the wolves out of his way. A few who were knocked out were forming a pile. Giving Po some more fighting space.

"Wind Breaker!" Po yelled and he began to spin fast as the wolves lunged at him. Yet once they were near they all were blown away by the force. Shen's mouth dropped as his anger grew.

"Would one of you flea bitten mutts kill this panda already!" he roared.

"What do you think we are doing Master?" asked one wolf.

"Failing" Shen hissed. More wolves flew as Po stopped spinning and yelled out

" Flames of justice!" He moved his paws in a fast circular motion as they began to heat up. Soon fire actually fire was forming and he shot a wave of flames at the remaining wolves. They yelped and ran away as Shen was standing alone.

"Give up?" Po asked.

"Never," shen hissed. He drew his balde and swung at Po cutting into the panda's flesh.

Blood poured from Po's arm as he gritted his teeth in pain. He dogded another attack from Shen's blade as he punched the peacock in the face. Shen looked at his eye seeing it turn black.

"How dare you ruin my good looks!" Shen screamed. With raging eyes he swung at Po kicking him in the stomach and cutting into his legs. Po stumbled for he was losing blood quick and he had to think fast. He knew of a move that could move Shen somewhere else until Po could gather his strength. He closed his eyes as he felt Shen come at him again. He grabbed the blade with his paw as it cut into his flesh. He moaned in pain as he grabbed Shen by the arm and twisted it as he held the peacock in a familiar hold. He raised up his pinkie and Shen knew what was happening. The Wooshi Finger hold and he could not free himself from the panda's vice grip. Within seconds a golden flash spread throught out the place and Shen was gone. Breathing heavily Po let out a smile and passed out. His last thoughts were about Tigress as he wondered if he would see her again.

Tigress POV

"Daah, ow, was that an earthquake no we don't get them here but then that could have only been the wushu finger hold master shifu told me about and how oogway used it in one of his adventures". As tigress picked herself up off the floor due to the strong vibrations of the wushu finger hold she sees a note attached to the rose, "po, he must of left it while i was sleeping guess he quickly picked up on how to be stealthy too". Tigress then reads the note po attached to the rose,

"A rose is very beautiful it's so enchanting like you that despite the thorns you just want to hold onto it and never let it go so here's a rose for a rose sincerely po p.s. i'm sorry",

"aww po you truly are a prince charming". Tigress said while blushing at how po truly can make a girl feel special, "wait a minute p.s. I'm sorry, no he did not go face shen and his forty assassins alone did he", tigress ran to her door. When she opened the door oogway was standing on the other side,

"I'm sorry tigress I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to" Oogway said. As he left the barracks, tigress ran to po's room with her rose and note still attached, three words repeated in tigress head as she raced to her prince charming's room,

"no no no" but when she opened the door to her loves room her fears were confirmed he went to face shen alone."NO" tigress shouted, tigress dropped the rose and fell to her knees and put her hands over her eyes while she cried that her panda left to fight shen alone.

"Tigress what's wrong" a familiar sister voice said, tigress turned to see viper with the rest of the five and shifu wondering why tigress was on her knees crying in front of po's room,

"guess the earthquake woke you up too huh" mantis said as he was standing on monkeys shoulder.

"We don't get earthquakes that was vibrations from the wushu finger hold" shifu said,

"please tell me po knows that move", tigress hoping he was the one who used it.

"I'm sorry tigress but only me, oogway and warlords know it and use it as a last resort" shifu said,

"but oogway could have taught him that move since he is the dragon warrior" monkey said hoping tigress will stop crying, everyone started to hear the sounds of footsteps coming around the corner. everyone hoped it was po, sadly it was oogway,

"I'm sorry monkey but i didn't teach him that move" oogway said.

"NO NO NO" tigress shouted,


	7. The Question

Normal POV

"tigress what does the note say" oogway pointing to the rose, but she was to depressed to move so shifu picked it up and read out loud so everyone could hear. As shifu finished tigress got up with such rage in her eyes that if it fell on shen if he was alive he would cower in fear,

"Shen will pay for taking the one person that I love away from me",

"We'll come with you" shifu said and the five agreed. Tigress thanked them with a nod and they ran to where shen said he would be, as they arrived at the scene there were only 20 wolves scattered on the battlefield and po was lying on his stomach in the middle, they were shocked the five and shifu were expecting shen not po.

"Looks like po figured the wushu finger hold out on his own and used it to defeat shen very impressive" shifu said as he looked around, everyone now at po's side looking at the wounds on his back tigress fearing that there could be as much on his front just like his back, again her fears were confirmed.

"Whoa he's a mess" "Ow" mantis said as viper slapped the back of his head, luckily tigress was to much heart broken seeing po like this to hear, tigress now holding po in her arms could hear him breathing she was to happy that po is alive to be mad at him right now, po starting to show signs of waking up po opens his eyes.

"Wow this must be heaven because i see an angel" po said as he was looking at tigress, tigress can't believe even after what po went through he still manages to smile and compliment her,

"Po did the other 20 assassins run after you defeated shen you able to stand" shifu asked hoping they don't have to carry a panda all the way back to the jade palace.

"Before and yeah" po said as he now started to stand up,

"are still able to take a punch" tigress looking at po with a mix of happy and anger,

"Yeah why" "ow" tigress punched po's shoulder. "What was that for" po asked while in slight pain,

"that's for fighting shen and his assassins without us" tigress said angerly. Tigress then kissed his cheek not wanting the others to think she was gonna kiss him passionately while they were in front of them,

"and that was for" po asked confussed,

"for coming back to me alive" tigress looking at po with relief. Back at the jade palace po told them what happened from how shen was going to kill them anyway to how he was going to kill shifu and the five leaving tigress last so po could watch her die then he would die after,

"I just lost it and did the only thing i could do to protect you guys was fight to the death" po said, tigress could understand that she would've done the same thing if it was po who was to die in front of her but she could not imagine po her prince charming of a panda angry because he always had a smile on his face, but so angry to be able to defeat shen and his forty assassins if half didn't run away was beyond her.

"Everyone can I talk to tigress alone" po said,

sure po we'll just be outside the door if you need us shifu said now walking to the door with others behind him minus tigress, as the door shut behind them crane, monkey, mantis, viper, even shifu instantly put their ears to the door wanting to hear what po had to say to tigress.

"Ok po what did you want to talk about" tigress curious to why he had them leave,

"ow" po said as he fell down to one knee,

"po are you okay" tigress asked hoping he didn't injure himself more than the fight he went through.

"Yeah" po said with a slight smile,

well you shouldn't be standing on one knee tigress said,

"actually I did that on purpose" po said as he took out a small box under his bed now still standing on one knee showing tigress the ring, tigress with her hands over her mouth in shock when she looked at the ring.

AN: the ring po uses

"Before I left to fight shen I saw a jewelry store that was opened and when this ring caught my eye it reminded me of you so i bought this ring for you, i came back here where i put it under my bed, then i went to fight shen hoping i could ask you a very important question if i came back alive. However if i didn't i'd hope that when you guys found this ring you would know what I wanted to ask you, I know we've only known each other for a very short amount of time but i would like to spend the rest of my life getting to know you", po now looking at tigress with pleading eyes. "Tigress"

Tigress POV

"Oh no he's going to ask me to marry him but i've only known him for like two days it's to soon I should tell him", but her hands didn't move "am I stopping myself because I actually want this, ok think well he did call me beautiful and made me feel special everytime we spent together which was all the time then there's the song he sang for me on his guitar and he sacrificed himself for me and everyone in the valley".

"I guess my answer is clear".


	8. The Wedding

Normal POV

"Will you marry me" po said hoping to spend everyday from now on for the rest of his life with his beautiful colorful stripped angel,

"Yes I will marry you" tigress said with such happiness that you could see it on her face and that someone actually cares about her so much that he would want to be with her forever, po slips on the ring as po stood up the door to his room opened, there stood a very shocked monkey, mantis, crane and shifu but viper was smiling because she knew from when po wanted to be alone with tigress.  
"ooh tigress I'm so happy for you" viper said with a smile",

"looks like someone's got to plan a wedding can it be me please say yes" crane said who really had an eye for detail,

"go crazy" po said.

The day was a beautiful warm summer day. Birds chirped as they sang a song of love. People gathered all around to see the grand ceremony take place. Po stood before an old goat minister smiling the happiest smile. He wore a deep midnight black tux with a white lotus blossom. A tear fell from his face as he heard the music play and everyone stood up. The best men were monkey, crane, and mantis all were wearing black tuxes. Mantis smiled, Crane gave him a thumbs up and Monkey winked. Viper was a bridesmaid wearing a white gown and smiling at Po. They all turned their attention to the bride, Tigress. She walked down the aisle wearing a simple white gown and wore a crown of tiger lilies. Smiling at her soon to be husband and shedding a tear. Escorted by a proud Shifu he gave Tigress's paw to Po and kissed his daughter's cheek as she knelt down so he could pull up her veil.  
The two lovebirds held paws as the preacher asked them if they would take each other to be husband and wife. They both said I do and kissed. The crowd cheered seeing another perfect union had come and Tigress was happy that she got her happily ever after.


	9. The honey moon

The new couple stepped into the inn, holding hands as they approached the elderly goat that stood behind the counter. They had come straight from the wedding, and were still in their wedding clothes. The goat smiled knowingly and picked out a key from under the desk.

"The honeymoon suite, I assume?" the goat tossed the key to Po as he nodded. "It's yours; free of charge for the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress."

Po and Tigress looked to each other, smiling, before turning back and thanking the goat. They bowed to each other, the goat winking at the couple. "It's the only room on the third floor. Just take the stairs at the end of the hall all the way up."

Po scooped Tigress off her feet and carried her bridal style down the hallway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they gazed into each other's eyes, smiling. Tigress began to purr softly, knowing she had made the right choice.

Po climbed the stairs faster than she had ever seen him go before, and in mere seconds Po was turning the key in the door handle and swinging it open.

The suite was beautiful; the walls were padded with fine fabric, the smooth wooden floor was adorned with rose petals, and at the center of the room was an especially large bed with silky white sheets and fluffy pillows. Candles sat around the room, providing for dim lighting and setting the mood.

Tigress put the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle and shut the door behind them as he carried her over to the bed, falling back into it with Tigress in his arms. She moved out of his arms and straddled him with her legs, placing her paws on his chest and leaning down to kiss him.

"Are you ready?" she asked in a hushed, seductive tone.

"As ready as ever," he replied, pulling her head back down for another kiss. Both smiled through it.

Tigress broke the kiss and slid off of him as he sat up. She began to undress, and he did likewise. They never broke eye contact, swiftly sliding out of their clothes and tossing them haphazardly around the room. Tigress leapt at the panda, pushing him down on the bed playfully as they embraced.

Po ran his fingers down her back, the tiger buckling with pleasure as they ran through her fur. She held his enormous erection in between her thighs, gyrating her hips and gently rubbing her wetness along its length. She purred loudly, her heart pounding against his chest as their kiss deepened.

After a few minutes, the tiger sat up and crawled backwards down to his pride, which was covered in her juices. She gently laid her tongue at the base and slowly dragged it up his shaft to the tip, before taking the head in her mouth and going down, letting it slide into her throat.

Po's eyes shot open as he moaned and writhed in pleasure. He placed his hand on her head as she pounded her head against him.

As soon as she felt him start to throb harder inside her mouth, she stopped and sat back up.

Po's eyes were still dazed in ecstasy, and he almost didn't notice that she stopped.

"Why did you-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before she threw her hips up towards his face and shoved his head in between her legs. He got the message and slowly began to lick. Tigress leaned back on her arms, hanging her head back as her breasts bobbed up and down with each excited breath she took.

The scent of her womanhood was driving Po crazy as he licked faster and deeper, eventually slipping his entire tongue deep inside her.

Her eyes shot open and she let out a loud moan.

"Oh gods yes! Right there!" She clamped her thighs around his head as he went faster. She couldn't hold back any longer; spasms flowed through her stomach and down to her hole as she came. Po lapped it up as she brought her hips down to his.

She placed her slit on top of his dick and looked him in the eye. "Take me as your mate"

Po eagerly complied, ramming harder and harder against her backside, coming closer to climaxing with each deep thrust.

"Ohh" Tigress buried her head in a pillow, grasping the bed sheets as if to hold on for dear life and drooling in pleasure.

Po started to throb again, and this time there was no stopping it. He felt his orgasm begin deep inside as he sped up for maximum pleasure.

His eyes shot open wide and he hung his head backwards, looking up at the ceiling as he thrust one last time balls deep inside of her and released with a loud moan.

She spun onto her back, keeping him buried inside of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Both looked into each other's eyes as they breathed heavily.

"I love you so much," they both said in unison. Po leaned down and smashed his lips into hers as she wrapped her arms around his back. Po finally pulled out of her and they got under the covers together.

They lay there, holding each other, Tigress' tail wrapped around Po's leg as they both gazed lovingly into the other's eyes, happy that their marriage was now consummated.

They nuzzled their noses against one another and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
